Être Banale
by MoonyFeathers
Summary: "Être banale, ça me connait. Vaincre la banalité, ça c'est dans les spécialités du grand Sirius Black. Changer me fais peur. C'est pour ça, bien malgré mon envie de briller, que moi, Athéna Morris, reste ce que je suis : Une banale et ennuyante Gryffondor."
1. Prologue

"Être banale, ça me connait. Vaincre la banalité, ça c'est dans les spécialités du grand Sirius Black. Changer me fais peur. C'est pour ça, bien malgré mon envie de briller, que moi, Athéna Morris, reste ce que je suis : Une banale et ennuyante Gryffondor."

Mais, ne serait-ce que par coïncidence, si jamais un maraudeur brun et aux yeux orageux tombait sur ces quelques mots gribouillés sur une leçon de métamorphose. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Mais surtout quelles seront les répercussions sur la vie paisible et monotone de la jeune Gryffondor ?


	2. La quête

J'étais assise, ou plutôt affalée sur ma chaise. Je me sentais aussi ridicule qu'on le pouvait durant un cours de soutien. Lily Evans, la volcanique et malicieuse rousse, désespérait depuis bientôt une vingtaine de minutes à me faire comprendre ma leçon de potion. La chouchoute de Slughorn était à quelques secondes près de s'arracher ses magnifiques mèches de feu. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas très coopérative non plus.

Mais que voulez vous ? Je suis adolescente et je me rebelle comme je peux contre ces cours de soutien qu'on m'a imposé. Et mon tuteur, soit Lily Evans, est celle qui pâtit en ce moment même de ma passivité. Mais ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte, c'est que plus je m'entêtais, plus je passais de temps dans cette maudite bibliothèque.

Je sortis alors un tantinet soit peu de mon inertie cérébrale et acceptais de prêter de l'attention aux conseils de mon aînée relatifs à la potion d'Aiguise Méninges.

Je retiens difficilement ses ingrédients, mais au bout de dix bonnes minutes je pouvais les citer sur les bouts des doigts sans jeter un seul regard sur mon livre de potion, que d'ailleurs la 6ème année rousse avait pris soin de refermer.

Scarabée, Bile de tatou, Racines de gingembre et Jus de citrouille.

Lily ne se retient pas de souffler de soulagement. Sous mon nez en plus. Mais il faut l'avouer, je lui ai donné du fil à retordre. Je souris fière de moi. Mais je déchantais rapidement quand elle me demanda de sortir mon cours de métamorphose ainsi que mon manuel. Je me penchai alors vers mon sac en sortit mon cours et me rappela que mon manuel trônait toujours sur mon lit dans mon dortoir, et s'amusait manifestement plus que moi.

Je fis part de ma, merveilleuse, constatation, mais au lieu de me renvoyer dans mon dortoir, comme je le prévoyais, elle me pria d'en chercher un dans cette imposante bibliothèque.

Avant de partir je lui tendis le parchemin sur lequel j'avais écris mon cours de métamorphose. Je partis déambuler dans les sections à la recherche de celle dédiée à la métamorphose. Cette maudite dernière trouvée, il ne me restait plus qu'à dénicher ce manuel de malheurs. J'arpentais les étagères du regard. Vieux livre poussiéreux, Vieux livre poussiéreux, Vieux livre poussiéreux, Manuel de quatrième année, Vieux livre poussiéreux, Guide de l'Animagus, Vieux livre poussiéreux... Et enfin Manuel de Métamorphose 5ème année.

Je m'approchais des étagères et, sur la pointe des pieds, fis basculer le livre vers moi. Une fois le livre attrapé, je filai en direction de ma table.

De loin, je pus voir Lily s'entretenir avec Sirius. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui vouloir ? J'allais bientôt le savoir parce qu'elle releva la tête et me sourit en me faisant signe d'approcher.

Je levais un sourcil, interrogatrice. Ils parlent de moi ? J'avançai rapidement vers elle, ma curiosité piquée à vif.

-Athéna, commença-t-elle, je te laisse aux soins de Sirius. Il est plus doué que moi en Métamorphoses, ajouta-elle à la vue de ma moue d'incompréhension. Moi, je vais aider son élève en potions.

Et après un dernier sourire, elle se dirigea vers la table qu'occupait Lewis Jermens, l'élève de Sirius. Et elle me laissa là, éburlée et désorientée.

Je luttais pour que ma mâchoire ne se décroche pas et lançais des œillades suspicieuses à la rousse qui nous épiait toujours du coin de l'œil.

Il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond. Le brun devant moi toussota pour attirer mon attention. Ma perplexité fut alors détournée vers lui. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'échanger ? Et le niveau de Lily aurait largement suffi à m'expliquer mon cours.

A la demande du maraudeur, je lui tendis mon cours de métamorphose. Je vis ses yeux fixer un point au bas de mon parchemin. Sûrement un dessin né de mon imagination farfelue. Mais je vis ses yeux sillonner cet emplacement comme s'il lisait des mots.

L'évidence me frappa de plein fouet. Les mots que j'avais écris me revinrent.

''Être banale, ça me connait. Vaincre la banalité, ça c'est dans les spécialités du grand Sirius Black. Changer me fais peur. C'est pour ça, bien malgré mon envie de briller, que moi, Athéna Morris, reste ce que je suis : Une banale et ennuyante Gryffondor.''

J'étais paralysée sur place. Mais j'essayais de garder mon calme, de lutter contre mon instinct qui m'intimait de fuir. Je redoutais le moment où Sirius relèverait sa tête. Mais ce qui m'effrayait le plus est son regard, son jugement.

Je ne veux pas être jugée. Je n'ai pas choisi ce que je suis. Mon caractère je m'y suis habituée, et je ne demande à personne de s'y habituer.

Et je fis à ce moment la seule chose à peu près acceptable qui me passa par la tête. Je fis comme si de rien était, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans ma passivité, en améliorant mon air absent et essayant d'avoir un regard vide et sans expression.

Il releva la tête après quelques minutes et me regarda en fronçant ses sourcils bruns. Je me contenter de fixer un point au dessus de ses épaules. Je priais de toutes mes forces pour

qu'il ne pose aucune question sur ce que j'avais écris.

Je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir progressivement pour former un mot qui m'électrifia :

''Pourquoi ?''

Il voulait connaître la raison, mais comment lui expliquer si l'ignorais moi-même. Je pris un parchemin vierge et ma plume et traduisis mes émotions comme je savais bien le faire. Je m'exprimais en écrivant.

''Pour être franche avec toi, et avec moi-même, je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé un jour de vouloir te sentir spécial(e) ? Juste un peu, juste assez pour te prouver que tu n'étais pas complètement inutile.''

Je glissai le parchemin jusqu'à lui, et commença à jouer avec ma plume le temps qu'il lise mon message. Je la fis tournoyais, m'aspergeant d'encre mais ça m'étais égal. Je pensais à son jugement, au fait qu'il pouvait penser que j'étais absolument pathétique. Et il en avait tout les droits. La plume me fut enlevée des mains, et ça me fit tressaillir.

Je regardais désormais le maraudeur qui écrivait je ne sais quoi en dessous de mon précèdent message. Je le fixais sans, totalement, m'en rendre compte. Mon regard dévia rapidement vers les mots calligraphiés sur le parchemin qu'il me présentait désormais.

''Oui, je sais ce que c'est de vouloir être vu. Et je peux même te dire, sans gêne, que je vis pour être vu. Je pense que, même si cela peut paraître superficiel et grotesque, une partie de moi ne pourrait vivre sans tous les regards que j'attire, sans l'attention. Modestie à part, je pense que sans toute l'admiration que certains me portent, je ne serais rien. Je serais encore plus insignifiant que je ne le suis déjà. ''

Je fixais les mots sans vraiment y croire. Lui, le grand, l'adulé, le respecté Sirius Black. Mais d'un côté, j'étais heureuse. Heureuse de ne pas être la seule à ressentir ça.

Je serais encore plus insignifiant que je le suis déjà. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Il n'était pas insignifiant. Il était le sex-symbol de Poudlard, le maître des Métamorphoses, le dieu de la batte, et le plus fidèles des alliés. En six ans, pas une seule fois, il n'avait laissé tomber ses amis. Du moins en apparence, il était toujours à leurs côtés.

'' De mon point de vue, tu n'es pas le moins du monde insignifiant. Du moins dans la société sélective qu'est celle de Poudlard. Tu es le charmeur de ses damoiselles, le maître des Métamorphoses, un batteur hors pair, et le plus fidèle des amis. Tu es sans contestations, et sans exagération, l'élève le plus adulé de Poudlard, si l'on ne compte pas certains Serpentard et une minorité de Serdaigle. Mais tout ceci se base sur des observations de ma part, et des faits que la plupart des poudlardiens colportent. Néanmoins, je pense tolérable que certains démons te rongent de l'intérieur. Mais débarrasses-en-toi vite. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ceux-ci peuvent devenir envahissants. ''

Je me relisais une dernière fois, quand j'entendis une chaise raclait le sol, avant de me rendre compte que Sirius s'était approché de moi juste qu'à coller sa chaise à la mienne. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui tendre le parchemin sachant pertinemment qu'il lisait au dessus de mon épaule. Alors je lui passai simplement la plume. Il me surprit car au lieu de transcrire, il parla. Rien d'extraordinaire, en somme.

Pourtant, je suis plus à l'aise sur papier. A l'écrit, je ne m'embrouille jamais, tout est clair, comme prémédité.

\- Tu as raison. J'ai des démons intérieurs. Je ne sais pas les combattre.

Ou peut-être n'a-t-il pas l'envie de les combattre ? Je détaillai ses traits. Il n'avait pas l'air anxieux, juste sincère. Et éventuellement nerveux, dû à la façon dont il se mordillait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

Ou tu n'en a pas envie. Quoique tu pense le combat n'est jamais perdu d'avance. Tout peut te faire remonter, ne te laisse jamais écraser par le poids que tu te mets sur les épaules. Ces démons ne sont que ta culpabilité, et tes idées les plus noires, qui essayent de te faire couler, chuchotais-je sombrement

Il me regarda les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Je l'avais choqué, j'avais vu juste. Un sourire d'autosatisfaction étira mes lèvres.

Tu veux dire que je m'enfonce moi-même. Mais…

Oui, tu t'enfonce toi-même. C'est pour ça que tu peux t'en sortir assez facilement. Tu sais, nous, les humains, avons des tendances assez... humm…

Masochistes ?

Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

La conversation s'arrêta après ma dernière réplique. Je lui laissai tout le temps pour rester plongé dans ses réflexions. Et je fis ce pourquoi j'étais venue dans cette maudite bibliothèque. Je révisais.

**Sortilèges d'Apparition**

**\+ Apparition d'un objet connu donc plus facile**

**\+ Concentration requise pour éviter apparition partielle **

**\+ Objet inconnu, difficulté accrue**

**Difficulté varie selon la taille de l'objet**

Je devrais peut-être t'aider, c'est un peu pour ça que je suis là, non ?

Je sursautais à l'entente de cette phrase soufflée à mon oreille. J'haussai les épaules comme réponse. Il se mit alors à m'enseigner le mouvement de ce sort. J'ai bien dû galérer une bonne demi-heure avant de pouvoir faire apparaître quoique ce soit.

Mais je ressortis de la bibliothèque fière de moi. Mon week-end était à présent libre. Plus de devoirs ni de révision. Parfois ces cours avaient du bon.

J'étais arrivée devant la salle commune quelques minutes après le début de la réunion des préfets, ce qui me laissait tout le loisir de me promener dans le château sans subir les remontrances d'Evans ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Je grimpais les escaliers quatre à quatre, et rentrai dans mon dortoir. Rien de bien extravagant, quatre lits à baldaquin aux draps rouges, une fenêtre, et heureusement, une porte pour sortir de cette chambre qui se transforme en comité d'accueil pour PEC, c'est-à-dire Poufs En Chaleur. Sans aucune douceur, je jetais mon sac sur mon lit. Et échanger ma chemise d'uniforme contre un pull gris simple.

Je sortis tranquillement de la salle commune, et me dirigea vers le cinquième étage. Pourquoi cet étage en particulier et pas un autre ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce palier, de la gigantesque école qu'est Poudlard, abrite mon refuge. Une alcôve dissimulée par deux statues. Un espace assez grand pour contenir deux personnes. Cette alcôve donnait sur une fenêtre, et par souci d'utilité, j'y avais aménagé une banquette de couleur sobre. Quelques coussins de couleurs vives trônaient sur ce petit matelas.

Cette petite salle, si l'on peut la définir ainsi, était devenue mon abri, mon refuge. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit à part moi, et j'avais depuis peu jetée un sortilège de protection pour que ce lieu ne soit destiné qu'à mon utilisation personnelle. Je me retrouvais à descendre les dernières marches qui menaient au cinquième étage, quand des rires et des pas se firent entendre.

C'était un groupe compact de garçons montant l'escalier, sûrement viennent-ils de la Grande Salle ou du parc. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel groupe de garçons. Les Maraudeurs au grand complet. Bien que cela m'étonne. Lupin n'est-il pas au courant de la réunion des préfets qui a lieu en ce moment ?

Du moins, il ne semble pas s'en soucier, et garde accroché sur son visage un demi-sourire amusé par les enfantillages de ses camarades. Je m'arrête sur la dernière marche de l'escalier massif et me décalai légèrement sur la droite pour les laisser passer. Mais rien ne se passa comme je l'avais prévu. Ils ne sont pas passé sans me remarquer. Sirius, qui en ce moment là était entrain de tirer grossièrement la langue, la rangea précipitamment dans son orifice buccal et m'adressa un signe de tête. Il plongea en suite ses iris orageux dans mes yeux vairons. Ce contact ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ces simples secondes donnèrent tout un sens au combat qui commençait. Notre combat.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et ignora les regards interrogateurs des autres Maraudeurs. Je les dépassai vivement puis partit rejoindre mon alcôve. Je ne voulais qu'une chose ; passer une dernière soirée tranquille sans Maraudeurs, combat ou démons intérieurs. Juste moi, mes livres et ma solitude.

_Alors nouvelle fiction qui ne sera pas si commune. Elle sera plus sombre mais ne tombera pas dans le glauque. Ce sera aussi réaliste que possible dans le monde fantastique d'Harry Potter._

_Bien sûr je ne possède rien à part Athéna et l'intrigue ( même si j'aimerais bien avoir Sirius et Rémus pour moi seule)._

_Bisous et à la prochaine. N'oublie pas les reviews/com's._


	3. Phase 1 : La Banalité

Après avoir fini un livre que j'avais déjà commencé la veille, j'avais quitté l'alcôve à contrecœur et étais retourné le cœur léger vers mon dortoir. Mais ce matin, mon humeur morose était de retour. Je fus réveillée, une fois de plus, par les piaillements aigus, ô combien désagréables, de mes camarades de chambres. Je rabattis les couvertures sur ma tête et tenta de ravaler la colère qui s'insinuait dans chaque pore de ma peau.

Je finis par sortir de mon lit, écartant violemment les rideaux de mon baldaquins et me dirigeant vers la salle de bain au pas de course. Ma toilette faite, je pris mon sac préparé préalablement et descendit vers la Grande Salle. Mais malheureusement, dans mon parcours du combattant pour arriver au réfectoire de Poudlard, je fus arrêtée par un bras qui envahit mes épaules. Oh, Merlin ! Pourquoi venait-on me déranger de si bon matin ?

Je me retournai vers mon importuneur, pour découvrir le si connu Sirius Black. Étonnamment, il était seul, ses trois acolytes étaient soit encore dans leur dortoir soit déjà en train de savourer leur petit déjeuner. Je jetais un regard désapprobateur à son bras toujours posé en travers de mes épaules, il me fit signe de me taire et m'entraîna à sa suite vers la Grande Salle.

Je sentis plusieurs regards me brûler la nuque et le dos. Certains nous dévisager discrètement, d'autres ne se privaient pas soit pour m'envoyer une œillade meurtrière soit une expression d'envie.

Je voyais déjà les titres du prochain Poudlard Express : "Le grand Sirius Black avec la petite et insignifiante... Comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? »

Je lui servis alors mon regard le plus interrogateur, prenant soin de bien froncer les sourcils pour traduire mon incompréhension, laissant ma bouche former un rictus. Contrairement à la réponse que j'attendais, Sirius me rapprocha davantage, posa un doigts entre mes deux sourcils pour les défroncer et me murmura de sa voix la plus taquine et rieuse : " Ne fronce pas les sourcils Athena, quelqu'un pourrai tomber amoureux de ton sourire ".

Il se dirigea vers la table de notre maison, m'entraînant dans son sillage et s'assit à sa place habituelle, près des Maraudeurs. Il ne me laissa aucunement le temps de protester et me fis asseoir de force à ses côtés. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient arrêté de manger et me fixer avec incrédulité.

Je me penchai alors vers Sirius et lui souffla avec véhémence : " Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ?" Son bras précédemment sur mes épaules migra vers ma taille. Il resserra sa prise et me rapprocha de lui de façon à que nos jambes soit collées. Il se pencha vers moi sans briser une seule fois le contact visuel qu'on entretenait et me souffla alors que son souffle s'écrasait sur mon nez et ma bouche : " Je combat ta banalité". Sa voix avait été d'une telle profondeur qu'un frisson traversa l'échine de ma colonne vertébrale. Il me déposa un baiser sur le nez avant de retourner avec tout la facilité du monde à son petit déjeuner. Merlin tout puissant, ne se rend-t-il de tout se que j'éprouve a ce moment précis ?

Alors je fais la seule chose qui me passa en tête en ce moment, je l'étreignis. Son deuxième bras se joignit au premier autour de ma taille. Mes deux bras désespérément pendus à son cou et ma tête au creux de son épaule. Je sentais son nez sillonner doucement sur le haut de ma tête. Je passais mes mains dans les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, enfonçant les doigts dans cette masse brune et soyeuse. Il grogna légèrement et me tira un peu plus vers lui. Je le sentis me soulever, et Morgane sait que je ne suis pas un poids plume. Je trônais désormais sur les genoux de Sirius Black. Mes jambes repliées de part et d'autres de ses cuisses, sur le banc. Dos à la table du petit déjeuner, je ne voyais pas la tête des autres Maraudeurs ou personnes en général mais j'imaginais très bien leurs expressions choquées. Je lâchais un petit rire avant de relever la tête vers Sirius.

Dis moi, les têtes de tes amis sont pour le moins épiques, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Il jeta un regard à ses compatriotes avant de ramener vers mon visage sûrement rouge à force de me retenir d'exploser de rire.

Oh, oui, me répond-t-il avec un grand sourire niais

Je le regardais dans les yeux avant de me pencher et de coller mon front au sien.

Merci.

" Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Doudou", me souffla-t-il rieur

Je lui servis un sourire railleur avant de retourner à ma place d'origine. Et d'entamer mon petit déjeuner sous les regard choqués ou surpris des Poudlardiens. Je garda la tête baissée tout le long de mon petit-déjeuner et celui-ci fini, j'enjambais rapidement le banc. Mais je fus retenu par un Sirius puérilement agaçant qui réclamait son bisou. Je répondit à sa demande mais avant de partir je le provoqua taquine : " Satisfait, Doudou ? »

Il me répondit moqueur : " Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, chérie. »

Tout Poudlard avait suivi cette scène en direct, nous fixons à tour de rôle comme s'ils suivaient un match de Ping-Pong. Je pense que là, la balle est au centre. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie et me retourna avant de franchir les portes.

Sirius me fixait toujours, alors avant de filer à l'anglaise, je lâchai railleuse : " Tu m'en vois ravie, Doudou." Un dernier signe de la main et me voilà en route vers mes options. Merlin seul sait que c'est mes cours préférées, bien qu'ils tombent un samedi matin cette année.

Je n'excellais pas dans toutes les matières mais j'étais sûre d'obtenir un O ou un E dans mes options. Pas qu'elles soient d'une facilité déconcertante, c'est le fait qu'elle m'intéresse qui m'aidait. Cette année, j'avais pris l'étude des runes et l'étude des Moldus. J'avais hésité à prendre l'Arithmancie mais j'avais finalement laissé tomber bien que ça m'intéressait fortement. On avait le choix qu'entre trois options, la Divination et le Soin aux créatures étant devenu des matières à part entière depuis la troisième année.

Ce matin, comme tous les Samedi, je commençais par l'Etude des Moldus. Il faut savoir que bien que je sois de Sang-mêlé, je n'ai jamais eu de contact avec le monde Moldu. À chaque fois que je m'y rendais, j'avais la désagréable impression de sortir du lot.

Je me retrouvais à ma place habituelle, c'est à dire à la troisième rangée, assez loin pour ne pas recevoir la salive de ce professeur postillonnant d'enthousiasme, mais assez près pour pouvoir déchiffrer sa minuscule écriture. D'après ce qui est écris au tableau, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier un homme qui marche. Un Walkman, quel drôle d'invention ! Pourquoi inventer ce que l'on peut déjà faire ?

Je tournais mon regard vers mon camarade de table, un serdaigle d'origine Moldu, il me semble.

Il répondit à mes interrogations avec un sourire, me décrivant le "Walkman" comme une machine capable de lire de la musique préalablement enregistrée. Dommage que la magie interfère avec tout ce qui est gadget Moldu ça aurait pu être pratique.

Je sortis de mon cours avant d'être stoppées par deux Serdaigles, qui ne m'avaient jamais adressé la parole auparavant. Je me contenta de leur sourire et d'hocher la tête de temps à autre. Elles commencèrent à rire exagérément dès que l'on arriva au détour d'un couloir. Je leur lança un regard confus alors que l'on traversaient le couloir des enchantements.

Mon froncement de sourcil ne se dissipa que lorsque je passa, affublée des deux parasites bleus et bronze, devant une classe de Gryffondor de septième année adossés au mur adjacent de la salle de Métamorphoses.

Je repérais, d'un coup d'œil, le groupe des Maraudeurs, de loin le plus bruyant de tout le couloir, suivi de très près par les rires perçants des deux aigles.

Je pressa le pas essayant de semer les Serdaigles qui me collaient au train arrière. Mes pas claquaient exagérément contre le sol en pierre alors que j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de maintenir une marche rapide sans m'enfuir en courant loin des deux beuglantes version humaine. J'avais inconsciemment pressé plus fortement mes livres contre ma poitrine, alors que dans ma tête, je mettais en place toutes sortes de plans farfelues afin de me débarrasser des deux brunes puis, pourquoi pas, les tuer en beauté et les exposer en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, pour voir les deux Serdaigles rirent encore plus hystériquement qu'auparavant et sans s'être rendu compte de l'avance que j'avais pris. Je soupirais de satisfaction.

"Fatiguée ?" Souffla une voix à ma droite.

Et à ce moment là, je lâchais le cri le plus aigu que les murs de Poudlard n'avait jamais connu.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi contente de me revoir" me répondit la voix de mon importuneur, qui n'étais autre que Sirius Black.

"Black, j'ai vu ma misérable vie défiler devant mes yeux, et en plus de cela je me suis mordu la langue." Grommelais- je en poussant son épaule.

Il me regarda quelques instants avant de rire aux éclats. Ce salopard se tenait les côtes tellement ma peur lui procurait joie et hilarité.

"Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, roule toi par terre tant que tu y es," crachais-je vexée" bon ce n'est pas que tu m'agaces, ah bah si. Mais je dois semer les deux hyènes qui me suivent. »

Il s'arrêta de rire, et essuya rapidement les quelques larmes causaient par son fou-rire. Ses joues étaient rougis et ses lèvres tressautaient, trahissant son amusement toujours présent.

Je l'insultai de tout les noms dans mon fort intérieur, aidée de ma conscience.

" Quelles hyènes ?" Demanda-t-il sa voix tremblant légèrement.

"Les Serdaigles qui me suivent en riant comme des chacals nerveux qu'on est sur le point d'égorger", commençais-je en grognant," d'ailleurs je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'elles trouvent si drôles."

Black se calma un peu et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de me sourire gentillement.

"Tu es tellement innocente que ça en devient adorable" déclara-t-il en me tapotant le haut de la tête.

J'arrêtais sa main et broya ses doigts entre les miens, ce qui ne sembla lui faire aucun effet.

"Arrête Black, je ne suis pas un petit caniche et je déteste qu'on me touche les cheveux" l'informais-je passablement agacée.

On pouvait clairement voir qu'il se retenait de me rire au nez. Ses joues se gonflaient petit à petit et rougissaient à vue d'œil, sa main libre se crispaient convulsivement autour de sa taille, alors qu'il était légèrement penché en avant.

" Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, éclate toi Black." Avant d'avoir pu finir ma phrase, il se remit à rire, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards qui s'étaient posés sur nous.

" J'espère que tu vas te ramasse ta sale petite gueule par terre, sale cabot."

Mon insulte ne fit que renforçait son hilarité, je laissa alors échapper un soupir de frustration qui n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter le volume de son rire.

" Black, arrête. Black, tais-toi. Black !" Lançais- je frustrée." Sirius, veux-tu bien me faire l'honneur et le plaisir de fermer ce qui te sers de bouche ?" Finis-je mielleuse.

La dernière phrase eut pour résultat de faire glousser les quelques élèves nous entourant.

" Gosh ! I swear, if you don't shut up... You better do not know what will happen," dis-je fortement en français," Oh, I'm gonna make you regret your birth for embarrassing me like that. I'll get your ass down in the Hall, then stab you with a fork. Sound fun, no ?" Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour les gens qui n'avait sûrement pas compris un traître mot de ma tirade." I'm going to cut your head off your neck and use it as a Christmas star for my tree. I'm going to rip every piece of your body and hide it all over the castle. And then I'm gonna play hide and seek with Peeves, and see who found the most first. I'm going to cut all your hair and make myself a beautiful scarf for winter..." Continuai-je d'énumérer sans reprendre mon souffle

Sirius s'arrêta de rire quelques secondes pour me répondre désinvoltement:

" Française ? Mmh...", commença-t-il appréciateur," plus je t'entends déblatérer ta vengeance, plus je me demande si tu ne serais pas mieux à Serpentard." Ajouta-il avant de lâcher un dernier petit rire

" J'ai le mérite d'être créative et pleine de ressources, tu ne peux pas le nier" dis-je avant de le contourner et continuer ma marche légèrement froissée.

Alors que j'allais entamer mon troisième pas, je fus happée en arrière .

" Doudou est vexée" souria-t-il amusée alors que je lui faisais face.

"Doudou va être en retard à son prochain cours" fis-je avec mon brin de sarcasme habituel.

"Doudou devrait plutôt se retourner et prendre conscience que la plupart de ses camarades sont déjà dans la

salle de cours" s'éleva la voix railleuse du professeur McGonnagal.

"Que Merlin vous bénisse Professeur McGonnagal" soufflais-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

Je vis un léger sourire se formais au coin de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reprenne son masque d'impassibilité. Je soupirais de bonheur, m'étant enfin débarrasser de l'encombrant Sirius Black. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce qu'il pencha pour embrasser ma joue et me murmurer à l'oreille : " Je te revois à la Grande Salle dans moins d'une heure."

Je rosis suite à ce contact inattendu et resta le temps de le voir disparaître à travers les portes de la Salle de Métamorphoses, sans avoir oublié de m'envoyer un de ses fameux sourires en coin.

Après qu'il soit sorti de mon champs de vision, je me remis en marche, pressant le pas afin d'arriver à temps à mon prochain cours, ou du moins pas complètement en retard.

Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre. Les chapitres seront presque tous au environ des 2500 mots.

J'espère que vous aller apprécier cette lecture autant que je prends de plaisir à l'écrire .

Athéna/Sirius est un "couple" anormalement original.

Laissez moi vos avis et partager avec moi ce que je dois, selon vous, changer et/ou améliorer.

Bisous, et attendez vous à un chapitre très prochainement. Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris le petit discours de Athena, je vous le met en français à la fin de cette NDA :

" Mon dieu ! Je jure que si tu ne te tais pas… Mieux vaut pas que tu sache ce qu'il va t'arriver," dis-je fortement en français," Oh, je te ferai regretter le jour de ta naissance pour m'avoir embarrasser de la sorte. Je trainerai tes fesse dans le Hall, et je te poignarderai avec une fourchette. Ça a l'air drôle, non ?" Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour les gens qui n'avait sûrement pas compris un traître mot de ma tirade." Je t'arracherais la tête et l'utiliserais comme étoile pour mon sapin de Noël. J'arracherai tes membres et cacherais les morceaux de ton corps dans tout le château. Et puis, je jouerai à la chasse au trésor avec Peeves, nous verrons qui trouve le plus de morceau en premier. Je couperais tous tes cheveux et je m'en ferais une magnifique écharpe pour l'hiver…"


	4. Phase 2 : Démons

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur. J'espère que la relation Sirius/Athena continuera de vous amuser et de vous plaire._

* * *

Une heure de runes ne m'avait jamais paru aussi longue. Rien que l'entente du doux et lent tintement de l'horloge faisait augmenter mon impatience. Que me voulait-il ?

Rien de plus que tout les autres, une petite voix siffla dans ma tête.

Je laissa tomber ma plume dont le manche cliqueta furtivement avec le bois de ma table. Je repoussa cette petite voix au plus profond de moi même. Je me massais les tempes en fermant les yeux, essayant de vider mon esprit avant de me replonger dans ma traduction de runes.

Alors que mes yeux fixaient les tracés ancestraux, j'eus l'étrange impression que la traduction se fit automatiquement dans ma tête, laissant un texte écrit en un parfait anglais moderne.

**"Rien ne servait de les combattre, les repousser pouvait être autant positif que négatif. Ils vous assaillent alors que vous êtes à votre meilleur, et vous tienne compagnie à votre pire. Leur seul but est de vous détruire. Et ils n'ont pas besoin de magie noire. Ils sont aussi, si ce n'est plus maléfiques et efficaces, que ces sorts aux pouvoirs destructeurs que je viens d'inventer.**

**Je veux partager avec le monde, ou plutôt les obliger à ressentir ce qu'Ils me font vivre. Et ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas essayé de m'en débarrassera. C'est qu'Ils ont trouvé abri dans ma tête. Et que rien ni personne n'a réussi à les en déloger…"**

Alors que je fixais ma feuilles, ayant retranscris ce que j'avais vu, je sentis un regard au dessus de mon épaule.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous faites là, Mademoiselle Morris.

Je retenus ma respiration, à la fois surprise par la voix du professeur et appréhendant la fin de sa critique.

Veuillez me rejoindre à mon bureau, finit-il avec fermeté.

Personne ne sembla remarquer le semblant de dialogue qui avait eu lieu entre moi et le professeur, et qui allait d'ailleurs se prolonger.

Je me leva de ma table, en évitant de faire racler ma chaise, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des élèves sur moi. Je slalomais entre les tables éparses et toquais à la porte du bureau professoral.

La porte s'ouvrit magiquement et je m'avançais à petit pas, avant de m'arrêter à plusieurs mètres du professeur assis.

\- Mlle Morris, cela fait quelque temps déjà que je vous observe, et au début vos capacités pour moi ne semblaient être pour moi, du moins, que des chances du débutants.

Je le regardais un instant perdu, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Aujourd'hui, contrairement à vos camarades, je vous ai donné un texte que l'on étudie qu'en sixième année , que même Mlle Evans n'a pas pu traduire. Je vous propose par conséquent, et avec l'accord du Professeur Dumbeldore, de vous surclasser au niveau de 6ème Année.

Mes yeux devaient avoir pris la forme d'un galion parfaitement rond. Je passais au niveau supérieur de Runes. Avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche et il me devança.

\- Voici votre emploi du temps, nous avons fait quelques arrangements de façons à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop chargé.

Sur mon emploi du temps flambement neuf, je finissais le samedi à 10h30, et mon cours d'Études de Runes était déplacé la veille juste avant mes cours de soutien. Soit vendredi de quatre heures à cinq heures.

Je lui souris complètement décontenancée et m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma place quand il m'arrêta.

\- Oh, Miss Morris, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et finir plus tôt étant donné que vous avez fini votre traduction. Et n'oubliez pas que ce cours n'est désormais plus le vôtre.

Il me fit un dernier sourire en coin avant de reprendre sa ronde dans la classe. J'attrapais rapidement mes affaires, prenant soin de ne pas casser ma plume et les rangea méthodiquement dans mon sac. Enfin je quitta la salle de cours, sous quelques regards curieux.

Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre et remarqua que le déjeuner était sûrement déjà servi, étant donné qu'il était à peu près 11h40.

Je fonçai droit à la Grande Salle, trop fainéante pour remonter poser mon sac dans mon dortoir. La salle était moins remplie que d'habitude, il restait quelques places éparpillées un peu partout.

Je réquisitionnais un banc, posant mon sac à mes côtés. Je repoussais mes couverts et mon assiette en avant, et m'affalais avec une grâce inexistante sur la table de bois rêche. Je fixais un point droit devant moi et je me perdus dans le vide. Et dans mes souvenirs...

\- Je t'aime ! Criais-je aussi haut que mes poumons me le permettait.

J'étais acculée contre un mur, on me tenait fermement plaquée contre celui-ci, je me débattait furieusement. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire.

\- Ath' pars, écoute les, ne les laisse pas te faire du mal par ma faute. Pars !

Sa voix était une litanie qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. **Pars, Pars, Pars.**

Je ne l'écouta pas, je me débattu encore plus violemment , je sentais la poigne de mes agresseurs faiblirent. Je les entendait jurer, dire que je les brûlais. Mais je ne comprenais pas et je n'en avais que faire de leurs stupides babillages.

La colère était de plus en plus importante, une incroyable explosion se produit autour de moi, faisant lâcher définitivement prise à mes agresseurs, les envoyant quelques mètres plus loin, carbonisés.

J'avançais d'un pas m'éloignant de la fumée produite. Je le cherchais du regard, et je le vis agenouillé me regardant de ses yeux bienveillants.

\- Tu l'as fait Ath', mais tu dois partir. Ath', tout le monde n'as pas la même vision du monde que toi. Pour eux je suis un monstre. Pour toi, ce sont eux les monstres. Je t'en prie, Ath', pars. Je te retrouverais quand tu auras besoin de savoir. Ath' ! Pars ! Pars ! Pars !

\- Christian... Murmurais-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

Il me fit un dernier sourire, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement alignées, et faisant étinceler ses yeux d'Ambre. Et je m'enfuis, je courus aussi loin que mes jambes me portèrent.

Je sentis mes larmes couler le long de mes joues, je les essuya sèchement d'un revers de manches. **Monstres...**

Je me levais, enjambant abruptement le banc . Alors que je franchissais les portes de la Grande Salle, je fus retenu par un bras. Je vis le visage rieur du beau Sirius Black. Son sourire tomba rapidement en voyant mon état, son visage prenant une expression grave.

\- Rendez-vous ce soir à 22h dans la salle commune. On entame la phase deux, les démons, dis-je de ma voix légèrement éraillée.

Il hocha la tête, puis étonnamment me pris dans ses bras, m'embrassa le front avant de me laisser partir. J'étais reconnaissante pour ses marques d'affection. Et je lui jeta un maigre

sourire , avant d'aller rejoindre mon alcôve.

Il devait être environ 21h30 quand je me dirigea vers la Salle Commune, rasant les murs, priant pour ne pas rencontrer Rusard.

Alors que j'arrivais enfin à la fin de mon périple, je tomba nez à nez avec l'un des préfets de Serdaigles. Il s'agit sûrement d'un septième année, il me regarda rapidement avant de secouer sa chevelure brune, et enfin me céder le passage en me lançant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Je lui souris rapidement avant de me ruer vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, lui soufflant le mot de passe haletante. Je pris place sur un fauteuil en face de l'antre de feu.

Je me déchaussais et ramena mes jambes vers mon buste avant de me rouler dans l'une des couvertures qui traînaient un peu partout dans la salle commune. Je fixais les flammes sans ciller, mon menton au sommet de mes genoux, et les mèches rebelles échappés de mon chignon encadrant mon visage rougit par la chaleur de l'antre.

\- Ath', me souffla une voix avec la douceur du miel.

Ath'... **Il** m'appelait Ath'. Lui seul. Je chassais ses pensées de ma tête, me tournant vers le détenteur de la voix, ou plutôt le désormais si affectueux Sirius Black. Il s'assit un moment à mes côtés, ne brisant pas le silence qui nous tenait dans une confortable intimité.

Je le dévisagea, passant de ses cheveux bruns effleurant élégamment le bas de sa nuque, et les quelques mèches charmeuses structurant savamment son visage à la mâchoire carrée. Je remonta sur ses traits fins et aristocratiques, son nez droit, son grain de peau aussi lisse que la perle, un teint hâlé du aux nombreux entraînements de Quidditch.

Je redescendit sur sa bouche pleine, charnue, sensuelle et tellement expressive, la plupart du temps rieuse et exceptionnellement moqueuse. Je devina ses dents blanches et alignée à travers ses lèvres closes, imaginant ses canines légèrement plus marquée, donnant à son sourire un je-ne-sais-quoi de bestial.

Et je remonta vers ses puits perles, virant à l'anthracite lors ses moments de colère ou d'émotions intenses, tirant vers l'ardoise et pétillant quand il éprouve de la joie ou de l'excitation, gardant cette magnifique couleur perle lorsqu'il s'inquiète ou qu'il se concentre.

Mais pourtant, dans ce portrait enjôleur, il y avait une tâche sombre. Qui barbouillait le tableau sans enlaidir le travail. On ne voyait cette noirceur que si on le voulait, car elle venait de l'intérieur. Elle était enfouie, et ne resurgissait jamais aux yeux du monde.

Sirius Black était une énigme pleine de charme, dangereusement séductrice. Pourtant elle était aussi extraordinairement commune.

-Sirius...

Ma voix sortit plus rauque, sombre, grave que d'habitude. Je le regardais fixement de mes yeux vairons, que la plupart trouvaient perturbants. Bien souvent on détournait le regard

lorsque l'on croisait mon regard d'ébène et d'ardoise.

Pourtant lui il le soutint, l'inquiétude était visible sur ses traits. Il était grave, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son visage.

\- Tu es beau, lui avouai-je dans une esquisse de sourire, dommage que tu sois agaçant.

Je vis ses lèvres s'étiraient en un demi-sourire rassurée.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, commença-t-il mais avant qu'il puisse finir des pas se firent entendre.

Et dans l'instant qui suivit je me retrouva entourée des Maraudeurs au grand complet. Je resserrais ma couverture autour de moi alors que j'écoutais brièvement leur conversations.

\- Les Harpies ont encore gagné leur match contre les Canons, s'indigna Potter

\- On s'y attendais tous, renchérit Sirius

Lupin demeurait silencieux et fixait le feu avec un intérêt désarçonnant. Ses yeux déviait de temps en temps vers regardant ses amis se chamaillaient, et un sourire bienveillant étirait ces traits fatigués. Les mots s'envolèrent peu à peu, les lumières s'atténuèrent et les traits se brouillèrent.

Des voix se firent entendre, et je me retourna m'enfonçant encore plus dans mon oreiller. Pourtant mes camarades ne semblait pas comprendre que j'essayais tant bien que mal de retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Ça devait sûrement être Alice qui parlait de Longdubas ou encore Elizabeth qui se demandait pourquoi Evans n'acceptait pas de sortir avec, je cite, un homme aussi parfait que James Potter. Ou peut-être était-ce Abbigail qui avait de nouveau perdu quelque chose.

Qui que ce soit, je n'espérais qu'une chose : qu'il ferme sa bouche, nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard. Je grognais, gigotant légèrement, mais les voix ne se turent pas et se firent de plus en plus

perceptibles.

\- Patmol, je veux bien croire que tu l'apprécies, mais...

-Continue, je t'en prie Cornedrue

-C'est la première fois que tu laisse une fille dormir dans ton lit, sans... tu vois, quoi.

Il eu un moment de silence, presque gênant avant que le conversation ne reprenne :

\- Athéna n'est pas comme les autres, repris le dénommé Patmol d'une voix plus douce.

Oh! C'est mignon! pensai-je ironiquement. Maintenant fermez-la, pour l'amour de Merlin.

Pause. Retour en arrière. Je rêve ou il a dit Athéna. Il parlait de moi ? Et en plus c'est qui lui ? Il fait quoi dans mon dortoir ?! Mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Les garçons ne pouvaient pourtant pas monter les escaliers menant vers nos dortoirs, à part s'ils y sont invitées par une occupante. Mais personne ne connait cette exception. Moi même je l'ai découverte par hasard dans l'un de mes livres et je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de tester son authenticité.

Mais ne nous égarons pas... Je portais lentement mes mains à mes yeux, les frottant dissipant par la même occasion les dernières particules de sommeil qui s'accrochaient désespérément à mon corps. Mes yeux ouverts, je remarquais que je portais toujours mon uniforme, pourtant je veillais toujours à me débarrasser de cette horreur dès que je le pouvais. Les rideaux rouges sang étaient entrouverts ce qui me donnais une vue dégagé sur le dortoir dans lequel je me trouvais. Et à l'odeur que dégager les draps ce n'était surement mon lit, mais plutôt celui d'un garçon.

Je me libérais des draps dans lesquelles je m'étais empêtrée. Et je réussis par je ne sais quel exploit à me ramasser par terre, la tête la première. Je reconnu facilement le rire de Sirius, ainsi que les éclats plus ou moins controlés ( si vous voulez mon avis, il ne se retenait pas plus que ça) de son ami.

Je grognais pour la forme, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque Sirius me releva, les yeux rieurs.

\- Quel belle façon de commencer un dimanche matin, ironisai-je

Mais je n'arriva pas à bouder bien longtemps, et un sourire pris place sur mon visage. Je me détacha mon bras de l'emprise du maraudeur.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, lançais-je avant de me diriger vers la porte du dortoir.

Je fis trois pas dans le couloir avant d'être stoppée par le brouhaha qui s'élevait de la Salle Commune, plus bas. Je ne pouvais pas descendre, j'allais avoir droit à un tas d'œillades, aux remontrances d'Evans et aux rumeurs incessantes des PEC. Je fis un demi-tour sur place avec tellement de force que je ne m'étonnerai pas d'avoir flambé la moquette.

\- Ok, nouveau plan, je reste ici jusqu'à ce que la salle commune se vide, dis-je en déboulant dans le dortoir que je venais de quitter.

Je me dirigeai sans plus de cérémonie vers le lit que j'occupais, il y a quelques minutes. Je ramassais rapidement les draps, m'en couvrît et releva finalement la tête vers les deux adolescents incrédules. Potter ouvrait et fermait sa bouche à un rythme hallucinant. Il ferait un excellent poisson rouge, pensais-je. Sirius, lui, se remit vite de sa surprise et commença à rire doucement.

\- C'est à ce moment que tu es censé me proposer un pull à toi pour que je puisse dormir, commençais-je. Enfin, c'est ce que le Sorcière Hebdo a proposé, finis-je avec une fausse mine songeuse.

Trop occupé à jouer mon rôle, je ne vis pas la boule de tissu se dirigeant vers moi et s'écrasant inévitablement sur mon visage. Je reconnu rapidement les couleurs de ma maison. C'était en effet l'ancien pull de Quidditch de Sirius, qui arborait fièrement son nom de famille sur le dos.

\- Satisfaite? Me lança-t-il railleur

\- Selon l'une de mes chaaaaarmantes camarades de dortoir, il n'y a pas plus grande preuve qu'un maillot de Quidditch, affirmais-je mielleusement.

Je fermais abruptement les rideaux du lit dans le but de me changer hors de ses horribles vêtements. J'entrepris d'abord de retirer ma chemise informe, puis je passa le maillot. Étant assez long, je jugea approprié de me débarrasser de la serpillère qui me servait de jupe. C'était plus facilement dit que fait. J'étais sur un lit, ondulant comme un poisson fraîchement sorti de l'eau, essayant désespérément d'enlever ce bout de tissus rèche.

Voilà, comment, moi, Athena Morris, passa une bonne partie de son dimanche dans le lit de Sirius Black, accoutré d'un maillot de Quidditch ridiculement grand.

* * *

_Je suis ouverte à toute critique constructives. Vos avis m'intéressent beaucoup. À un prochain chapitre. :)_


	5. Reality Check

_« Nos souvenirs sont le revers de nos espoirs » Chapelan_

* * *

Je finis par quitter le dortoir aux alentours de treize heures, après que les estomacs-sur-pattes qui me servaient de camarades de maison aient tous quitté la Salle Commune pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. J'avais rapidement remercier les garçons avant de quitter les lieux, mes chaussures dans une main et mon uniforme froissé dans l'autre. Arrivée dans mon dortoir, je remarqua les rideaux fermés de mon baldaquin, reconnaissante de cette manie que j'avais et qui avait sûrement laissé croire à mes camarades de dortoir que j'avais bien passée la nuit ici.

Je finis par jeter mon uniforme dans mon panier de linge sale, et rangea le maillot de Sirius sous mon oreiller. Je m'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon noir et un col roulé pourpre que je couvris de ma cape de sorcier. Je descendis aussi vite que j'étais montée, direction la Grande Salle.

Sur le trajet, je pensais à la journée de cours qui m'attendait demain. J'avais bien un devoir de botanique à rendre au Professeur Chourave. Sur les arbrisseaux autofertilisants. J'allais surement devoir faire un tour à la bibliothèque après mon repas afin de fignoler mon parchemin. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, je m'installa le plus loin possible des P.E.C., soit à l'autre bout de la table. Sur mon trajet, je pris soin de saluer Lily Evans, préfète et ma tutrice au passage. Je m'assis et me servit du jus de citrouille. Mon verre à la main, je pris un moment pour contempler mon entourage. L'effervescence de cette salle m'intriguerai toujours. Je souris attendrie devant les premières années toujours aussi sidérée par le ciel magique.

Ce sourire m'est-il destiné ?

La voix était tellement proche de mon oreille que je faillis lâcher mon verre de jus. Je levais les yeux vers la détentrice.

Devant moi, se dressait fièrement Chrissie Taylor, ma seule véritable amie dans cet amas de sorciers. Chrissie, de son vrai nom Crystal (qu'elle haissait, je tiens à le préciser), était une Serdaigle pas plus haute que trois pommes. Littéralement. On pouvait la perdre dans une foule de première année. Elle m'arrivait à l'épaule pour vous dire.

Elle arborait de courts cheveux blonds toujours parfaitement coiffées. Ces yeux noisettes était véritablement des puits de chocolats, on pouvait, sans exagérations, s'y perdre. Et l'éclair de malice qui y habitait était permanent. Plutôt calme de nature, elle avait hérité du côté studieux de sa maison. « La force de l'habitude » me répétait-elle sans cesse.

Sous ces airs de petite fille modèle, Chrissie Taylor était une vraie boule d'énergie, elle était épuisante pour tout vous dire. Ce trop plein d'énergie était en grande partie dépensée dans sa passion, le rock, de préférence moldu. Elle avait fait tous les festivals de musique possibles et pendant nos heures perdues, j'avais toujours la chance d'assister à un de ses nombreux concerts privés où elle se déhanchait sur de vieux vinyles ensorcelés. C'était la splendeur de Chrissie Taylor, un flot constant et incontrôlable d'énergie coincé dans un si petit corps.

Non, finis par répondre en grommelant.

Ah, bon. Ça aurait pu. Après tout, je suis ta muse, dit-elle en s'installant près de moi.

Ma raison de vivre, roulais-je des yeux.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, avant de rire aux éclats. Je vivais pour ces petits moments. Ces étincelles de bonheur éparses, insouciantes, intenses. J'aurai aimés les capturer, les rassembler et les garder en sécurité pour d'autres temps. Je passa un agréable déjeuner et je donna rendez-vous à Chrissie dans la bibliothèque.

Sur mon chemin vers la bibliothèque, je pesta contre le nombre incalculable d'escaliers, et je pesta contre Godric Gryffondor d'avoir placé notre antre si haut et loin de tout. Je continuais à marcher jurant contre Dumbledore et le fait qu'il n'est pas pensé à placer un ascenseur. Au détour d'un couloir, je me pris quelqu'un en plein fouet. Et malgré ce que mes romans semblaient tous me promettre, je m'étala par terre, sans aucun bras pour entourer ma taille et m'éviter ma chute. Mon sac, qui avait commencé à planner, fut rapidement rattrapé par la gravité et s'écrasa sur mon abdomen, me coupant momentanément la respiration.

Parfait. J'étais par terre, étalée de tout mon long, partiellement suffocante à cause du poids de mon sac et essoufflée des cinquantaines de marches que je venais de montais et descendre en moins d'une vingtaine de minutes. Je posa ma tête sur le sol froid et irrégulier du château et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Pouvait-on faire pire comme situation

\- Euh... Athéna, souffla l'inconnu qui venait de causer ma chute.

J'ouvris les yeux, me trouvant nez à nez avec un Remus Lupin visiblement inquiet. Il s'était agenouillé à mon niveau et avait retirer le poids qui obstruait ma respiration. Je trouverai son inquiétude presque mignonne, s'il ne m'avait pas coupé le souffle, littéralement. Il m'aida à me remettre sur pied tout en s'excusant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait l'air encore plus mal que d'habitude. Détrompez-vous, Remus Lupin était un charmant jeune homme et ne manquait pas de charmes. Grand, large d'épaules, une carrure rassurante, des yeux d'ambre à en damner les saints, un sourire chaleureux, une gentillesse et une patience à toutes épreuves. Pourtant, son teint pâle avait l'air livide aujourd'hui et il semblait plus perdu dans ses pensées que d'habitude. Je ne lui fis pas la remarque mais je garda mes constatations dans un coin de ma tête.

Je pris congé de lui après l'avoir remercié et m'être excusée à mon tour. Je repris mon trajet vers l'antre du savoir. Que ne ferions- nous pas pour un devoir de Botanique ?

Plusieurs heures de travail, de soupirs de frustration et un mal de dos plus tard, j''avais devant moi un essai qui, j'en était sûre, allait me faire décrocher un Optimal. Je pris quand même la peine de relire pour la cinquième fois mon devoir. Quand on fait les choses, autant bien les faire. C'est ce que me répète sans cesse père. Ou du moins, répétait quand il était encore présent dans ma vie. À seize heures trois, je mis le point final à mon parchemin de trente centimètres. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Chrissie en face de moi. Elle semblait toujours plongée dans son arithmancie. Je sortis alors mon manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et pris de l'avance sur le programme. La DFCM était vraiment mon pêché me balançais nonchalamment sur ma chaise, plongé dans un chapitre de mon manuel.

Rapidement, mon attention migra vers d'autres horizons. Je pensais aux prochaines vacances, aux vacances de Noël, que j'allais sûrement passer seule. Papa sera probablement encore en voyage je ne sais où dans le monde. Il m'enverrait une lettre, la même chaque année depuis ma deuxième année, la veille du réveillon, s'excusant et promettant qu'il serait présent l'année prochaine. Mère, quant à elle, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis Noël de ma deuxième année. Elle était repartie en France, sans une explication, sans un mot. Je n'avais aucune particulière envie de passer les vacances chez mes grands-parents paternels et me confrontait à leur discours porté sur ma situation familiale.

J'allais donc me retrouver dans l'appartement familiale à Londres, avec pour seule compagnie Charles, le majordome et mon plus fidèle compagnon, sans oublier Bolt, mon adorable boule de poils. Je lâchais un soupir. La situation n'était pas si terrible, j'aurai pu facilement m'y habituer si je n'avais pas tous ces souvenirs de Noëls familiaux jusqu'à mes onze ans. Les souvenirs était autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Je poussais un long soupir, qui m'attira le regard foudroyant de Pince-sans-rire. J'arrêta de me balancer le plus silencieusement, de peur que la bibliothécaire me jette dehors au moindre raclement de chaise.

Je plongeai à contre coeur dans mon parchemin de notes, partielles vu les nombreuses siestes que je me permets, de mon dernier cours d'histoire de la Magie.

Je finis par quitter la bibliothèque vers les coups de dix-neuf heures, me dirigeant vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de Chrissie qui me racontait toute sorte d'anecdote sur son petit frère de cinq ans, Jamie. J'avais longtemps songé à inviter Chrissie à passer Noël avec moi, mais j'avais jugé égoïste de la priver d'un Noël en famille, ou de l'embêter avec mon fardeau familial. Chaque année, elle m'invitait chez elle, et chaque année je déclinais.

J'avais peur. Peur que si je vivais un Noël heureux, je ne pourrais plus espérer en vivre avec mes parents. Peur que la joie de la famille Taylor ne me fasse encore plus réaliser mon malheur. Peur qu'après un soir de fête heureux, je ne me puisse plus me passer de ces Noël en famille, dont j'avais réussi à me passer pendant plus de trois ans maintenant.

Arrivée devant les portes de la Grande Salle, je prétextais un soudain mal de tête et m'éclipsa après avoir salué chaleureusement Chrissie. Je failli revenir sur mes pas en pensant aux nombres de marches que je devais monter. Je souffla un bon coup avant d'entamer mon ascension. Comment les gens font-il pour arriver à la Salle Commune sans être essouflés ? Y avait-il un raccourci dont j'ignorais l'existence ?

J'arrivais enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et m'accorda quelques seconde pour reprendre mon souffle. Je souffla le mot de passe, frôlant la crise d'asthme. Au moment où j'allais franchir la portrait, j'entrai en collision avec une personne, la violence du choc coupant ma respiration et mon corps commençant dangereusement à tanguer vers l'arrière. Mais cette fois-ci, deux mains me retenir par les bras alors que j'allais pour la deuxième fois de la journée rencontrer les dalles poussiéreuses du château.

Je releva la tête pour découvrir un Lupin au sourire contrit :

-C'est la deuxième fois en une journée que tu me coupe littéralement le souffle, Lupin, dis-je au Préfet dont les joues commençaient à rosir, ça commence à devenir une habitude.

J'entendis derrière lui des rires, avant de remarquer qu'il était accompagné des Maraudeurs au complet. Je leur fis un sourire les laissant sortir. Avant de pouvoir rentrer, Sirius me retenu quelques instants pour me souffler à l'oreille :

\- Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié, demain on finira la conversation d'hier soir. On la finira demain soir, insista-t-il devant mon manque de réaction.

Je finis par hocher la tête mécaniquement et me dirigea vers mon dortoir. En entrant, les P.E.C, s'arrêtèrent dans leur conversation qui semblait animée et je sentis leurs regards me suivre alors que je me dirigeais vers mon lit. Une fois mes rideaux fermés, je me sentis en sécurité. Je les verrouilla d'un sort de rigidité et d'insonorisation. Je finis par jeter mon sac sur ma malle, rapidement suivit par mes vêtements. Par paresse, je remis le maillot de Sirius, le couvrit de ma cape magicalement chauffé et quitta le dortoir sous les oeillades indiscrètes de mes camarades.

Je pris la route de la Tour d'Astronomie. Une envie soudaine de rejoindre cet endroit que je n'avais que très rarement visité depuis le début de l'année. J'arriva finalement sur les lieux, et me plaça le plus près possible de la balustrade, de façon à pouvoir regarder les étoiles. Je souris en voyant celles-ci illuminées le ciel noir. La Pleine Lune attira mon attention. L'astre lunaire trônait fièrement rond, surplombant les terres poudlardienne et se reflétant majestueusement dans le Lac Noir. Sa lumière jetait un voile de mystique fort attrayant sur le parc et l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. La chaumière de Hagrid dégageait de la fumée par sa haute cheminée. Je regardais ce paysage un sourire pendu aux lèvres. J'aurai aimé conserver cette vue. Elle m'aidait considérablement, à m'éloigner de mes problèmes, a me couper de la réalité.

Je resta à mon emplacement une bonne heure, perdue dans mes pensées, indifférente au monde extérieur. Un hurlement familier me glaça le sang. Il semblait si proche. Et l'évidence me frappa en plein fouet. Il y avait un loup-garou à Poudlard...

* * *

_Je suis désolée pour mon retard, mais en ce moment je suis en pleine période de partiels._

_Je suis contente qu'Athéna vous plaise, et j'espère que ça continuera. :)_


End file.
